iWhat if You Wake Up (Multi-verse)
by TheLoneWolf21
Summary: Freddie made a wish which make him enter a different timeline/life every time he wakes up. He will wake up and everything was different. Random seddie one shots. Bad summary, just read it and you'll never regret it. Not the first one since it's epilogue. Minor and Major Seddie. Rated T for some language
1. Epilogue

**So, in this chapter i'm just gonna show you how it all started. I promise it sounds better than the summary. Please enjoy the story and i hope you'll have a great time reading it.**

* * *

"Mom! I'm ready to go to school" I yelled from the living room thinking she was in the kitchen. But, nobody answered.

"Mom?" I said walking around the apartment. She wasn't in it. Then, I walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

 _Freddie, I have to work early this morning. Go to Spencer and ask him to give you a ride._ The note said. I rushed to his apartment and opened the door.

"Spencer! Carly!" I yelled. Then, Spencer walked out of his room.

"Hey, buddy. Aren't you supposed to be at school by now?" he asked me. I looked at him confused.

"No, the school doesn't start for another 20 minutes" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I said lifting my wrist to look at my watch "See, its still- OH MY GOD I'M LATE!" I yelled and ran out of the apartment. I heard Spencer said 'bye' but I ignored him and ran out of the apartment.

I quickly ran to the bus stop. I felt relieved when I saw the bus is still there. Then, the doors closed and I panicked. It started moving, but I got to it and I kept knocking on the side and yelling at the driver. A few seconds later, the bus stopped and the doors opened. I went into the bus to see Carly standing up.

I calmly walked to the seat behind her and Sam. She sat back down and the bus started moving again. Sam turned around to give me a look.

"Shut up, Sam!" I said quietly so no one else would hear me. She just smiled and turned back around. I sat quietly in the bus until we arrived at the school. We got off the bus and walked into the school.

"You're unusually late" Carly said.

"My mom left early without telling me" I explained.

"You're just lucky Carly told the driver to stop. I would've let you chase the bus to school" Sam said.

"Really, Sam? I mean…" I said but was cut off by Ms. Briggs yelling my name.

"FREDWARD BENSON!" she yelled. I looked down and turned around slowly and smiled weakly at her.

"Good morning, ma'am. You look…" I started. She waited for me to finish my sentence. "…infuriated this morning" I finished.

"Did you remember to finish your homework?" she asked acting all nice and stuff.

"Not yet, I thought I was supposed to lend it tomorrow" I said.

"You were supposed to submit it two days ago" she said turning her face angry.

"I-I'm sorry miss I'll give you the homework later" I said.

"This is the third time you submit your homework late. And that means three hours' detention" she said and walked away.

"Well, this day is going splendidly" I said sarcastically. Carly just smiled and walked away with Sam. The rest of the day… well… just got worse.

I stood in the hallway holding out my phone and a basketball suddenly hit my face. I lost balance, but recovered and stood up holding my nose to see people laughing at me. I just threw away the basketball and walked away from the area.

I went to my locker and tried to open it, but it won't budge. I yanked on it a few more times until it burst out open and I saw chewed gum all over the door area of it. I looked at it in disgust and turned my face to Sam who was watching with a flat face.

"Wasn't me" she said plainly and turned her attention back to her phone. I groaned and pulled out some tissue and did my best to wipe it off.

Then, I got a meatball thrown to my face at lunch break, had to wipe off a pool of puke from the hallway which isn't mine, got locked in the toilet because the lock broke, fell asleep in class which earned me another hour detention (Yay), and many other things. Too many to list.

Eventually I finally went to Carly's 10 minutes late for iCarly. I walked into the studio slowly and saw the camera pointed by Carly at her face to say she's sorry and everything. She realized I walked in and turned the camera off to angrily stare at me. She doesn't want to bicker about 'where have I been? The show was supposed to start 10 minutes ago, and all that crap' so I just sighed and explain why I'm late, apologize, and start the show.

Of course that all would've happen if I remember the fact that Carly wanted to start the show in a park that has never been visited for over 5 years this week. So what happened was me walking around the apartment, searching for them until I turned on my phone (yes, I turned it off before for some reason) and saw I got 200 unread messages and 10 missed call. I read that they were in the specific park with Spencer, so I rushed down the building and was forced to take a cab there.

I showed up like 30 minutes late for the show. I had to pay the driver extra since we are literally in the middle of nowhere, and I ran out of the cab to the area that was shone by light which I'm guessing is where they are. I got to them and Carly and Sam started bickering at me while Spencer just sat on a tree trunk eating God-knows-what.

"I know! I'm sorry, okay?" I finally spoke up. Carly sighed and tried to calm down. Then, she scrunched her eyebrow and looked at me.

"You didn't bring the camera?" she asked. I realized this mistake, closed my eyes, and cover my entire face with both my hands. I walked around with a muffled scream coming out of me.

"I told you he was no good whatsoever" Sam said. That's when I just had enough. I let go of my face and started punching and kicking at a tree. Spencer, Carly, and Sam yelled for me to stop but I ignored them. I eventually stopped since my hand was really hurting. I ran deeper into the woods, far away as possible from them.

I stopped when I was already very tired. I numbly sat down under a huge tree and calmed down. I opened my eyes and looked around me. Then, I remembered that I've been here before. Like years ago.

This tree was bringing up my old memories. I used to go here with my dad when my mom was busy with her work. We went here because there used to be so many people in the actual park. We went here to be alone and just run around. This was where I saw my dad for the last time.

We were tired from running around and sat down under this tree. He told me that I can wish for anything I want, … anything at all. I felt tears starting to fall and I rose up and yelled as loud as I can.

"I wish I have a better life than this crappy one you gave me! Everyone disrespect me, my mom is driving me crazy, and thank you very much for taking my father leaving nothing but one memory only!" I yelled into the sky. I looked down at my feet, then felt something like a soundwave bursting in my head. My vision becomes blur and I felt dizzier by every pulse of my own heart. I fell on my knees and then completely fell to the ground with a thud. My eyes were closing, but before my vision went all white, I saw a figure with wings landing before me and closing the wings, then it went entirely white.

"FREDDIE!" I managed to hear a girl's voice yelled.

* * *

 **So i hope you guys like it. This might've end up sounding a lot like some other fanfiction. If it does i am deeply sorry and i have no idea because i haven't read all iCarly fanfiction. i just read some Seddie ones that i like. I never read Creddie (sorry for all creddie shippers) since i actually disagree with it (again i'm sorry). I am planning to go for a total of 100 one shots. Maybe even more since i'm planning to write some bonus ones that might have nothing to do with the story line because i have a lot of ideas piling up in my head. Wish me a luck so i can achieve 100 one shots okay ;)**

 **I'm planning to make some chapters based on superheroes movie. So, review this chapter and write the name of the superhero character at the end of your review or PM me the character and i'll make it work. I'm only taking the ones from DC and Marvels that are actually big. I'll come back and check the reviews in 2 or 3 weeks and don't worry i'll post chapters before that.**

 **See you in the next chapter which i already prepared before making this story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Somethings are Different

**I'm planning for every chapter to start like the title in this chapter. I actually made this chapter and the previous chapter in two hours (unnecessary bragging about something none cares probably). So, enjoy this chapter and review it.**

* * *

 **What if you wake up… and things were different**

My vision turned from white to slightly darker. Then, I opened my eyes to face my bedside cabinet. The clock says it's 5 o'clock. I looked at the calendar behind the clock which says it was Sunday. Which was weird. I could've sworn I went to school just yesterday… or did I?

I remembered being in a forest and suddenly passed out. Probably just a dream. So, I just sat up and walked out of my bedroom. I was expecting a smell of one of my mom's strange food. But, I smelled nothing. I looked around the house to find it absolutely empty. Then, I checked the kitchen which has a note on the fridge saying my mom was forced to leave without saying goodbye to some sort of nurse camp in New York. I do not recall her telling me that she's even going.

I went back to my room and changed my clothes. Then, head back to the kitchen to prepare a bowl of cereal. I started eating it. A few seconds later, I got a text from Sam saying to meet her at school in 15 minutes. I hesitated but replied 'ok' then finished my cereal and walked out of my apartment. I walked to Carly's apartment first. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Then, I knocked on the door.

A few minutes later, Spencer opened it and he was holding a toothbrush in his mouth. He smiled at me and gestured me to come in. I went in and he went to the bathroom for a few seconds before walking back out.

"Hey, what're you doing here so early?" he asked me.

"I was awake somehow. I should be asking you why you wake up so early" I replied. He looked at me strangely but was also still smiling.

"I always wake up this early" he said.

"But, its Sunday" I said. He looked at me even more strangely. I looked at him strangely too.

"I have to leave at 6 everyday, remember?" he said. I got even more confused. I looked away from him for a second or two, then looked back at him.

"For what?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to get back to the car I'm remodeling in the auto shop" he replied.

"Auto shop?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know the place I've been working at for 3 years" he said. I gaped at the word 'working' coming out of him. He has a job? He started talking again "You know, cars or motorcycles inside, tools, paints" he continued.

"You have a job?" I asked. He was looking at me as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, I told you that like 3 years ago. I even put those neon lights in your car and everything" he said.

"I have a car?" I asked. He was about to say something, but I rushed out of the apartment quickly and went to my apartment. Then, I saw a car key which was not familiar and took it with me downstairs. I went to the basement and saw a lot of cars and saw a sign with my apartments number on it. Under the sign was an amazing car.

It was a 1992 Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4. It's black with cool designs of blue neon stickers around it. Lightning strike on the side and a V on the front. I reached down to see turned off neon lights under the car. I have learned how to drive from Spencer once. I opened the door and entered it. The inside is just as amazing as the outside. I put the key in ignition and started it. The engine roaring smoothly.

I stepped on the pedal a few times to hear the magnificent roar out of it. Then, I put the gear on drive and drove it out of the building. The street was oddly clear, so I drove at high speed around the area. It was amazing. Then, I remembered Sam told me to come meet her at school. So, I drove to the school as fast as the car could go.

Then, I saw her standing a bit far from the school. She waved at me to come to her. So I parked the car on the side of the street. I turned off the engine and got out of the car.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Sorry, I lost track of time" I said.

"Okay, you ready Freddie?" she asked. Did she just call me by my real name?

"Freddie?" I said. She turned to face me.

"Yeah, that's your name right?" she said sarcastically.

"I know, it's just… no 'nub', no 'nerd', no nothing?" I said.

"What does 'nub' mean?" she asked. I jumped back a bit.

"Never mind. Ready for what?" I asked. She pulled out a box and gave it to me. I took it and I played it around my hands for a few seconds before looking up at her.

"What's this?" I asked. She started walking to the school while I follow her from behind.

"It's your tools remember" she said like it was obvious. What's happening?

"Tools for…" I said. We reached the school and she pulled my hand to the back door.

"Tools for breaking into this place" she said. What the hell? Breaking in? I just looked at her strangely. She sighed and said: "Just do it". I hesitated, but opened the box and took out the tools and inserted them into the door lock. I might've watched a few tutorials on how to do this when I'm bored. Then, I got it open.

"There" I said and she opened the door. We went in quietly. "I don't get why you don't pick it by yourself" I said.

"I don't know how to. I just gave you the tools that I got from my mom" she said still walking without looking back. Then, she scoffed and turned to face me smiling. "She used to pick the locks to my diary just to find out what I've been up to" she said then turned back around.

This is now getting very weird. My mom left without worry all of the sudden, Spencer has a job, I have a car which I never got from my mom nor will she ever be buying me one, Sam doesn't know the word she kept calling me for years, she also doesn't know how to pick a lock, and her mom is the same kind of crazy as my mom is. But, the difference is that I don't have any diary for her to read. Come to think of it, Sam has a diary?!

"What are we doing here exactly?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about? You suggested this plan at Friday" she said. Then, she stopped to turn to me.

"Plan?" I asked.

"We were gonna pull this prank on Pete since he broke up with Carly. We were gonna break the door to Ms. Briggs office and steal back his phone that was suspended so he'll get into trouble" she said.

"Pete was dating Carly?" I asked.

"Yeah, for like 3 weeks" she said starting to look at me like Spencer did.

"I thought you two has this weird code that if you dated a guy and you broke up the other one shouldn't date the guy" I said considering the fact that Sam went on a date with Pete once.

"That code is actually not very stable. And what do you mean by mentioning that code?" she asked.

"You went on a date with Pete once, remember?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? I just know he even existed when Carly started dating with him" she said. I was dead confused, but I tried my best ignoring it and just followed her and broke Ms. Briggs door and took Pete's phone and put it in his locker. Then, we went out of the school keeping the door unlocked.

I went back to the car with Sam who immediately sat next to me and I started the engine. I drove away from the school and went back to the apartment. We went to Carly's apartment to see Spencer already gone and Carly sitting on her couch with a box of tissues.

"You're still crying about him?" Sam asked. Carly just nodded and blew out her nose on the tissue. Sam went to her side and hugged her with one arm. I sat down on next to Sam and just sat there.

"You won't be crying much after you hear this Carls. Freddie told her what we did" Sam said.

"We, um… broke into the school and Ms. Briggs office and took back his phone to his locker to make Ms. Briggs think he broke in and took it back" I said as if it was normal. Carly somehow cheered up.

"You guys really did that?" Carly asked smiling. Sam nodded and Carly threw the box of tissues away.

"No jerk messes with one of us and gets away with it" Sam said. "You think that would scare him good?" Sam asked unassured.

"I don't care about that. You guys are just the best" Carly said giving us a hug. I just smiled and hugged back. After the hug ended, Carly still looks kinda sad. So I got an idea.

"Hey, you guys wanna some more bad stuff at Pete?" I asked. Sam nodded and we both looked at Carly.

"(sigh) What the hell, let's do it" she said and we all went to my car. I drove to the supermarket and we bought some spray paint. First we drove to Pete's house to paint all over the bad words, then we went back to the school to paint Ms. Briggs office filled with stuffs that will make her even more angry at Pete.

We had so much fun, I even forgot the fact that many things were oddly different. After we make sure he'll regret that, I do some stunts on the car to get Carly back to being herself. We drove around the city. We went to the mall for Carly and Sam to go around some store while I was being dragged around by them. By the time we were done it was already dark.

I drove the car back to the apartment. Carly was already laughing out loud in the backseat and Sam was also laughing on the seat next to me. Then, there was an awkward moment of silence. Which made me remember all about the weird things.

"Hey, am I the only one weirded out that Spencer had a job for 3 years, I have a car, and other stuffs?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? Spencer does have a job and your mom bought this car for your Birthday remember" Carly explained.

"Yeah, Freddie. You were acting weird since this morning" Sam said.

"What? See you even called me by my name, not any other insults, plus you don't even know what 'nub' means even though you have been calling me that for years" I said.

"Freddie, Sam rarely insults you and I don't even know why you think she calls you nub" Carly said.

"She also doesn't know how to pick a lock" I said.

"I wish I know how to" Sam said.

"You've been doing every time there's a door locked in your way and you can do it in under 10 seconds" I said.

"I never picked a lock" Sam said. Then, she looked at me with a mixture of confused, worried, and a bit sad. "Are you feeling okay, Freddie?" she asked.

"I am perfectly…" I was cut off when I hear Carly screamed loudly and then I turned to face the road which has headlights almost blinding my eyes. I quickly drifted out of the way from the incoming truck which ended up with me hitting my head on the side of the car. The car wasn't damaged neither were Sam and Carly.

"Freddie" Sam said shaking my shoulder. I wanted to reply but my vision went white again and I got dizzier every time my heart pulsed. She kept yelling my name, but I couldn't answer. Eventually, everything was completely white and I couldn't see anything.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it and please review it like i said before. And the part about the 1992 Mitsubishi, i just went online and searched cheap and fast car and scrolled around the images and found this one pretty cool and picked that one. I also honestly don't even know what nub means. Is it even a real word? Never mind. Just review this story and tell me what superhero you guys want me to write a story about. See you later**


	3. Chapter 2: Things Got Weirder

**This chapter was shorter than i wanted it to be. I just ran out of ideas to put into this story. But hey, I wrote and posted this chapter just today. And i promise when things in the story gets more interesting it will contain more words and such. I was planning that if one idea was very neat or i just kinda got into the zone, i would make more than one chapter of that. So, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **What if you wake up… and things get weirder**

 _"_ _FREEDDDIEEE" a girl yelled._

"Woah!" I said jumping up from my bed. I was in my room and I noticed some things different in my room. I tried to think back what was the last time I remembered.

I was driving a car with Sam and Carly in it. We were talking about how I said things are weird, then I drifted the car almost 360 degrees to avoid hitting a huge truck coming at us. Then, my head hit the side of the car and I was unconscious. So, I was supposed to be in a hospital bed if that did happen.

I looked around the room and thought _"Just a dream"._ I thought to myself. Wished that I believed my own sentence. It felt too real to be a dream. Somethings are… not right. I just walked out of my room and went to Carly's. Then, I remembered yesterday was Sunday so I should get ready to go to school.

I walked back to my room and saw the calendar. It says it was Saturday. I scratched my head and went to Carly's anyway. I went inside instantly and saw Carly and Spencer sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Freddie" Spencer said not turning his attention from the TV.

"Hey, guys. I think something weird is going on" I said straight to the point. I sat down next to Spencer and they both turned their attention to me.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

"Well, I remembered yesterday was Sunday" they both looked at me strangely instantly. "Let me finish" I said and they both relaxed. "I also remember that yesterday I had a car, Spencer had a job, Sam doesn't insult me and doesn't know how to pick a lock" I explained.

"Sam?" Carly asked. I looked at her a bit confused.

"Yeah" I said.

"Sam who?" Spencer asked.

"Sam Puckett" I said sounding obvious. Carly and Spencer both turned their face looking like they understood now.

"Oh, Samantha. Your friend since you were 5?" Spencer said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know, your friend you've been wanting to introduce to us" Carly said. Somehow, they sounded like they don't know Sam at all.

"You… but…" I couldn't even talk. I immediately stood up and walked to the door. I turned around to see them staring at me strangely. "I… um… need to go" I said and left the apartment. I walked out of the building and just walked away from everyone else. I kept looking down at the street as I walk not really knowing where to go.

A few minutes after walking, I somehow ended up in front of Groovy Smoothies. It was open so I just went in. T-Bo was behind the counter getting ready. He noticed me coming in and turned towards me.

"Hey, what can I get you today?" he asked. I looked stunned actually. He noticed this and turned his face to frown.

"Nothing, I just need to sit down" I said taking a seat and sat down. He looked worried and stepped out of the counter and sat in front of me.

"What's going on with you?" he asked me. I hesitated to tell him. Eventually, I decided to only explain it just a bit.

"Things kinda changed every time I woke up" I said. He pulled his head back a bit.

"Did you remember making a wish for your life to be different?" he asked me. I thought back and he was right. I did remember something about me yelling that I wish my life would be different.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" I asked.

"I made that wish too. When I was younger" he explained. "You read fictions about time traveling right?" he asked me and I nodded. "After you made this wish, you'll wake up to different time or dimensions. Dimensions are like different versions of the world. Like in another world you live in New York, I work as a fisherman, or maybe even a world where rules of science work differently" he explained.

"So, you're saying that every time I wake up I end up in other worlds or timeline?" I asked him.

"Exactly. There is no assurance that when this is gonna stop. But, I do know that it was meant to teach you a lesson of life. Also sometimes just to let you see the past or future. And on some occasions for you to save a world" he said. I looked at him strangely and he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, once I was a freaking cyborg. Shooting villains with guns I have attached to my body" he said smiling.

"So, the other… me. Does he experience this kind of thing?" I asked.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. I learnt that there is infinite universe. Who knows, maybe some different versions of you experience this" he said. Then, the door to the Groovy Smoothies opened and Sam walked in. T-Bo and I both looked at her before he turns back to me. "Don't talk about this to anyone who didn't make that wish. You might be in different world, but everything still changes on whatever you do" he said before he gets back behind the counter.

Sam gestured me to come to her, so I stood up and walked to her. _Act normally_ I said to myself. Well that's bullshit, I don't even know what normal is to this world.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning" she said. Her words sounded angry but she was smiling and all cheerful.

"I… just wanted to talk to T-Bo about somethi- let's just um… let's just go to my friend Carly" I said opening the door for her and gestured for her to go ahead.

"You're finally gonna introduce me to her?" she asked. She walked out and I followed behind her.

"I guess" I said. We walked to the apartment.

"By the way my dad is gonna pick me up before lunch so…" she said. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Um, how about your mom?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"What about her?" she asked.

"How's she doing and such" I asked.

"She's still taking care of Melanie at my grandparent's house" she said. I had further questions, but we have arrived at the apartment. We went up to Carly's apartment and knocked on the door. Then, Carly opened the door and my head got hit by a flying tennis ball. I fell to the ground back first.

"Oh my God" I heard Carly said.

"Freddie" Sam said. I opened my eyes and saw Carly standing up and covering her mouth with both hands and Sam kneeling down to me. Then, Spencer peeked out of the doorway.

"Freddie, are you alright?" Sam asked. I groaned and sat up while rubbing the area that was hit by the tennis ball. I kept my eyes shut. I noticed my head starting to hurt and i'm losing balance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to lie down for a few minutes" I said standing up. Spencer helped me to the couch while I heard Carly introducing herself to Sam. Then, they gathered around the couch I was on.

"Guys, it's just a tennis ball" I said. Then, they all stepped back a bit. Sam stood behind the couch and Carly sat down on an armchair while Spencer goes to grab some med kit.

"Freddie, that ball went like a hundred miles per hour" Spencer said.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna… just…" I said not able to finish my sentence. I was getting dizzy and things started to go white. "I'm just gonna…" I tried to say again.

"We'll let you sleep" Sam said smiling. That's when everything went all white and I can't hear or feel anything.

* * *

 **Hoped you guys had a great time reading this. I also promise things will get more interesting. Like more adventure, mystery, or seddie. Just follow this story and you'll find out. I actually have reasons to write this fanfiction. First is that i noticed most seddie fanfiction doesn't have enough adventure in it. Not that there are none fanfiction that contains a lot of excitement. I just noticed the lack of adventure in some.**

 **So this fanfiction is dedicated to put all those adventure I was expecting to read out of fanfictions and put it into this fanfiction. I already planned a lot of chapters ideas that i think will surely interest all of you readers. Unfortunately, i have this odd... thing where I got this huge idea and made it a movie inside my head but then i typed it in my laptop and it all went crappy. I hope that won't happen in this fanfiction.**

 **Remember to review and write what kind of DC or Marvel superhero you want to be in this story (as Freddie of course) and i'll count the top vote and/or the ones i agree and actually have an idea for the superhero.**

 **And yes, i was just typing this long explanation so this chapter will contain more words even though it doesn't count to the story, but it does in the story description. Or whatever you call it. Bye**


	4. Author's Notes

Sorry guys this isn't the next chapter.

I'm not going to continue this story anymore cause to be honest the idea of the story doesn't fit in with iCarly and i've gotten over iCarly years ago. Still shipping seddie though.

Anyway if you do want to read a story with an idea similar to this one i am planning on writing a Sword Art Online fanfiction and use the multiverse idea on that story although the main character won't be waking up into another multiverse like this story.

Sword Art Online is an anime for those of you who don't know and might i add it is awesome so if you haven't watched it i highly recommend you watch it now.

Peace out


End file.
